The present invention relates to a self-service, banking system comprising a user's identifying card and an automated teller machine (ATM) which is capable of receiving the card, and is particularly directed to a method of deactivating a user's identifying card at an ATM.
The operation of ATMs is well known. Typically, a bank customer inserts a user's identifying card into the ATM and enters certain data (such as codes, quantity of currency required or to be paid in, type of transaction, etc.) upon a keyboard associated with the ATM. The ATM then processes the transaction, updates the customer's account to reflect the current transaction, dispenses cash, when requested, and returns the card to the customer as part of a routine operation.
It should be apparent that the user's identifying card is a key element in this self-service, banking system. Since the ATM is able to dispense cash, it is important that security measures be taken to prevent unauthorized use of the user's identifying card. For example, a known security measure taken to prevent unauthorized use of the card is to provide the customer with a personal identification number (PIN) which must be entered upon the keyboard of the ATM before the ATM can process any transaction. Mother known security measure taken to prevent unauthorized use of the card is to provide the customer with a phone number of a bank security organization to call to report a lost or stolen card. When a lost or stolen card is reported, the bank security organization takes the necessary steps to deactivate the card to prevent further use of the card.